Singlet oxygen and other oxidation (superoxide, hydroxyl radical) reactions of model biological substrates will be studied. Primary photooxidation products and mechanisms of reactions will be determined. The mechanism of leucocyte and macrophage action will be studied using traps which can distinguish between several different chemical systems.